RWBY
by alexrusso89
Summary: Set after volume six, Team RWBY is on their way to Atlas, troubled times ahead of them, new villains and old villains return
1. Qrow vs Jacques Schnee

How was it Weiss's fault? How could any of this be her fault? All she had wanted was to get that guy off Blake. Instead, she had been the one arrested. She had been the one tried and found guilty.

"I'll sue! Fucking bitch, I'll sue!"

The drunkard's words still rang in her ears. Weiss curled on her futon. Why? Why had the man won? She was the one guilty!

Outside her hotel room, her parents still argued. She could hear their voice.

"Jacques, she just tried to do what's right! You can't blame her for that! Look, you know it wasn't even a trial –"

"I don't care! That bitch got us in trouble! Now, we're the talk of the town as the parents of a criminal!"

"That bitch? Weiss is your daughter you asshole!"

"She is a bitch! Franesca! If you hadn't instilled all those stupid notions in her head, she would have left avoided that mess! In the meantime, rumors are going about us!"

Jacques growled.

"Right, I am the one who instilled those so-called notions. Well, sorry. I am proud of what she did! What happened to her isn't fair. I will not change my mind on the matter."

Jacques sighed.

"Keep using this tone. Also, don't forget i own you."

"No wonder you got the manners of a bear" a voice causing both to turn to see Qrow standing in front of them. " Wait your that wildling of a bitch's uncle, that brat learns how to behave."

There was a long moment of silence, then the sound of someone hitting and slumping down the wall echoed. This was Jacques. Qrow had punched him. Eventually, the door of Weiss's room opened. The teen looked up to see Qrow.

"…I heard everything." Weiss said weakly.

"I know. You got keen senses"

Qrow knelt next to Weiss.

"You heard your father."

"I'm scared." Weiss whined.

"I know. Well how we say fuck you to your father, lets go."

Weiss hugged Qrow tight.

"I will pack my stuff…"


	2. Reunited

Blake has been stuck in an endless loop of her own doing. For a long time she had been forced to re live her and Yang killing Adam over and over again. She had only been brought out of it by Yang getting involved.

Blake opened her eyes. She sat up.

"What…" she said.

She looked out the window, all of the trees had no leaves or flowers and the skies were cloudy.

She sighed, considering the city wasn't a mess it meant Salem hadn't attacked yet.

Thankfully she knew that sometimes there were strange things with the time lines. She might be surpassing most of her emotions was kind of funny.

Sad yes… but definitely funny.

She went to the bathroom and did her usual things.

And so she began to her usual thing…

As Ruby walked the hallway, she wondered would Salem show up.

Even if there was no attack she still had to protect Atlas.

Maybe she could finally after that worry free month for once.

"Looky what i found." Said a voice.

Ruby and Yang turned around and saw Blake.

"What is she doing here?" thought Ruby, then she remembered of course Blake was going to show up.

"Your ment to be resting." Said Yang, "You need time to recover."

"What?" asked Blake. " I made a promise."

Yang blinked.

"What?" Ruby asked.

"I know you made a promise to always be by our side, but kitty you need rest." Explained Yang

Ruby just stood there processing the information.

And so they headed to the market together.

"This will be my first Christmas with you guys." Said Blake.

Before Yang could answer they heard and inhuman scream. They turned to find they were in the center of the park were some robbers, lead by a witch.

Blake froze as the witch was about to struck… however suddenly it hit a barrier.

"What?" asked Yang.

"Lets take care of this witch!"

The three of them nodded.

With that Blake became the distraction for Ruby and Yang.

"Wow… this a good one." Said Ruby.

Blake used her whip gun and slingshotted herself straight at the witch, slicing up the witch real good, but it just sprouted another body.

"Finish her!" yelled Ruby, she then shot at the witch.

Yang launched, punching the witch, cracks appeared all along the witch's body slicing it into pieces. When they finished defeating the witch, Yang couldn't help but to stare at Blake.

"Good kitty." Said Yang.

"Yes she is" That was when they heard a laugh.

They turned to see Weiss.

"Weiss is that you?" asked Ruby.

" Yes" Weiss said as Ruby hugged her

"Wait…" said Yang, "Then does mean."

"Yes." Sighed Weiss, "Your uncle Qrow saved me."

"Should have known." Said Blake.

Blake looked at Weiss.

" You and kitty gonna come hug me or not?" Weiss asked smiling, Blake and Yang both smiled before they also hugged Weiss in a group hug.

" I missed you all so much" Weiss said tearing up.


	3. Bumblebee

CRACK!

RRUUUUMMMBBBLLLEEE~~~~~

Yang jerked roughly out of sleep. Another bright flash illuminated the room for the briefest of seconds, before plunging her into darkness once more. Her heart was racing, and the sheets suddenly felt hot and constricting against her bare skin. She hurriedly kicked them aside onto the floor, not in the mood for dealing with such things in her confused and disorientated state. The air was so muggy. She gasped for breath, not finding enough oxygen to slow her beating heart.

Then it was quiet for a moment. 'The calm before the storm,' she thought. Sure enough, a minute the later the wind picked up drastically in speed and started to whip angrily at the walls. Then came the rain, pelting the window like so many fingers as it requested to be let inside. She stood panting, the others were in the bed still slept soundly, despite the ruckus she had just made. There were some clothes scattered on the floor, she then heard a sleeper mumble:

"Heh" She sweat-dropped. Sure enough, when she looked at the nightstand beside the bed, She wondered, watching Blake's chest rise and fall with each breath. For a while she was content with just watching her breathe, and soon found her breathing calmed as well, perfectly in sync with Blake's.

She shivered, and finally realized the sheets she held around her were soaking wet. She quickly let them drop to the ground. She blushed when she realized she was only wearing a tank top and short shorts. 'Why am I worried about what I'm wearing right now?' She asked herself. But for some reason she knew clothing like this was awkward in this sort of situation. What kind of situation this was, she didn't know yet. But one thing was certain: she didn't want to be alone tonight.

She crept over to Blake's sleeping figure, holding a hesitant hand out towards her.

"Blake" she whispered quietly at first. Blake didn't move. She poked her.

"blake~" she said normally. Still no response. Fine then.

" Lets test this arm out " Yang said thrusting the vibrating robotic arms between Blake's legs. There was an instantaneous response. Blake Belladonna shot bolt upright in bed, looking around, she then saw it was Yang.

"Yang?" She asked groggily, "What are you doing?"

"I… I couldn't sleep. I woke up and so…" Yang paused sheepishly. This was sounding more and more childish by the minute. Yang attacked her neck with her mouth, trying to see if she could get a taste of it. Blake gasped, and she smirked against her skin. Always gasping. Yang bit down instinctively.

"Ah! !"

Blake hadn't expected the bite. She was still under the torment of Yang's vibrating arm. In an instant Yang had thrown Blake down on the bed. She held her down, sitting on her stomach and pinning her arms above her head.

"You're mine." Yang growled. There. She thought she'd made himself pretty clear.

She shuddered at her dominance. She was too strong, she couldn't move an inch. Yang had rendered her completely helpless, using her strength against her and basically claiming that she was hers. She loved it.

"Prove it!" She snapped. Yang roughly claimed her lips. Blake still had her hands pinned above her head, so she was helpless as Yang started to move down to her jaw, then her neck, and then proceeded to her chest. She shivered. She wasn't wearing a bra~

And Yang soon discovered that. In order to not let her go he began to slide her shirt up her stomach, using her teeth. She was trembling in anticipation and nervousness. With one final yank and a devilish grin Blake's breasts were exposed to Yang. Seeing how she couldn't use her hands, Yang started exploring them with her mouth. Blake began to moan. Flattening her tongue, she admistered one hard, drawn out lick to one of the pink buds. Blake moaned hard. It felt so wrong, yet so damn good! She was quickly becoming a shivering mass of gelatinous pudding under her ministrations. She continued, heeding her moans and repeating things that made her moan loudly. 'I wonder…' she thought. Yang took the left one into her mouth and gently bit down.

"YANG!"

Yang was thrown into the air for a moment as she bucked her hips, managing to lift her when she'd bitten her. Using only two fingers, she hooked the sides of her red g-string and began to pull them down.

Blake gasped as the air hit her. She was now fully exposed to Yang, and she was staring at her for all she was worth.

"Oh right there baby don't stop," Blake moaned as the skillful tongue and fingers of the girl between her legs pleasured her making her already wet sex leak onto her bed sheets.

"You like that huh. Your pussy got so wet for me with two lets see what three does baby. Yang said in a seductive voice as she added a third finger into Blake's sex

"OH SHIT! YESSS FUCK MEE!," Blake moaned as the girl's fingers found her g-spot and tongue flicked her clit "YESS OH GOD! YES!..."

All of a sudden the pressure inside of Blake exploded, and she shivered uncontrollably as her orgasm plowed through her. Yang put in a few more thrusts. They both lay there, naked, Yang on top of Blake. They shivered in what now felt like the cool night air. After a time Yang lay beside her, pulling her close so she was snuggling her chest. Wordlessly she collected the blanket and threw it over the both of them, trapping their body heat and warming them up.

As her eyes heavily drooped Yang looked at Blake. She could tell she was on the verge of sleep. And with that, they fell asleep.


End file.
